Horror In Alageasia: An Eragon One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: What happens when Eragon and Kiara get captured by 2 creepy men and tortured? Can they escape before being chopped into bits? Almost like a Texas Chainsaw Massacre type of horror.


Eragon rolled his eyes in annoyance. His companion, Kiara, was really starting to get on his nerves again. They were in the middle of the woods on their way to the Varden. Saphira was unable to come on the mission, so she nervously awaited Eragon's return at the Varden. He had rescued Kiara the day before from Uru'baen. Kiara was the princess of Alagaesia and he had to rescue her for the Varden's sake because she was an enemy of the empire and is willing to help them defeat her father. The only bad thing is that she was very stubborn, poised, and never knew when to shut up.

The fire was waning and they were about to go to bed. Kiara was still thinking about what she had told Eragon only moments before about the perverted men who prowl the forest. Soon, she fell asleep under the full moon. In the distance, a coyote howled.

An hour passed. Kiara screamed and became alert, startling Eragon. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Go back to sleep. It was only a bad dream." He was about to lay down, but when he saw Kiara leave her bed roll, he reluctantly stayed awake.

"It wasn't a dream. Someone is out there!" She whispered frantically. Her heart was racing and her palms grew sweaty.

"Kiara, it was only a bad dream. Your scary stories you told earlier are filling your head with nonsense. Go back to bed."

"Look, I know what I heard; it was some eerie breathing and then I heard a twig snap, and it was right near my ear."

Eragon grumbled. "Fine, I will go take a look and prove to you that we are alone." Eragon marched into the forest with a cocky stride. He disappeared among the brush and trees leaving Kiara alone in the clearing.

The eerie breathing started up again. The hair on the back on Kiara's neck became erect. She looked around, but saw no one. In fear, she dared not move even though she really wanted to dart off after Eragon. As much as he annoyed her, she felt safe with him there. Alone and vulnerable, Kiara's worst fears became apparent. Out of the darkness a wild man sprang swinging an ax. Kiara screamed and attempted to run, but tripped over a log. She dodged a blow from the ax, screaming at the top of her lungs. Before she was able to get up and run, a cold, dirty hand grabbed her foot. Then, the hilt of the ax pressed against her head rendering her unconscious. The wild man dragged the body into the woods, opposite the direction of Eragon.

When Eragon returned to camp after hearing Kiara's blood curdling scream, he found it empty. As he looked around the camp, he saw strange footprints in the dirt. From what he saw, he was able to discern that she had been kidnapped. He quickly gathered his pack and ran off in the direction of the foot prints. What he failed to see was the ax mark in the log.

The house was run down and covered in vines. An acrid smell clouded the air making Eragon very nauseous. Even so, he proceeded cautiously onto the property. He wished dearly that Saphira was there with him, he could have really used her help to rescue Kiara from such a place. The dungeon that she was held in before was even less foul than in her current predicament. What he didn't understand was how anyone could live in such conditions. His thoughts reeled as he made his way into the open. He looked all around and saw no one. He didn't even hear any one either. He crept onto the porch and peered into a dirt covered window. He saw the outline of a kitchen table and an iron stove, but that's about it. He was about to open the front door when suddenly a sneer filled the air.

"An who do you think you are barging into a man's home?" He spat tobacco out of his mouth afterward. In his hand was an ax.

Eragon closed the door and looked at the man. His cloths were covered in mud and blood. Immense fear overpowered him as thoughts of Kiara being dead filled his mind. "What have you done with Kiara?" he demanded.

"Wha, yer little girlfriend? That pretty little thing is my guest tonight and yer not invited." He spat again.

Eragon clenched his fists. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yer a boy who likes to pry into men's business. But just you wait, yer turn is coming. I hate to waste fresh, young meat."

Before Eragon could respond, a shovel hit him from behind. The man wielding the shovel squealed in delight. "That's enough fun Ezekiel. Bring him into the barn and make sure to drug him. He sure is a tough one."

Ezekiel obeyed and clasped Eragon to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Then, with a dirty syringe, he injected Eragon with a drug that causes drowsiness and forgetfulness. The man who held the ax smiled mischievously and headed inside and up some stairs into a bedroom. Tied to the bed and drugged as Kiara. She was awake, but had trouble focusing. Her mouth was covered with a filthy cloth preventing her to scream. The man went over to a mirror and combed his hair. "I want to look nice before a lady." His sly smile made Kiara want to vomit. She knew what he wanted, and she was going to do everything in her power to prevent him.

"Don't give me that look. I will be gentle, I promise." He walked over to the bed and brushed away her hair. "Whoo weee! You are a pretty one." He raised the ax and pretended to swing it at her. When she closed her eyes waiting for impact, he began to laugh. "I ain't gonna hurt you. I was only having some fun."

At that moment Ezekiel came barging in. "I finished putting him in the barn, as you told me, Jasper."

Kiara's ears perked up at the news. "Good. Now leave me. This girl and I have a date."

Ezekiel left, closing the door behind him. "Now where were we?" He began to cut away at Kiara's cloths with the ax. "Now don't squirm like that, I might cut your fair skin." He chuckled. "Then again, I bet your blood tastes good, I will have to test it later."

Kiara's eyes brimmed with tears. She continued to fidget. The blade of the ax cut her, but she didn't care. Her dress was cut off revealing her under garments. Blood stained the white cloth on her stomach where she was cut.

Jasper put down the ax and took off the binding from her mouth. "Look at yer pretty lips."

Kiara spit in his face. Jasper slapped her and said, "That was a warning. Don't do it again."

"What do you want from me, you psycho?" her voice was cracked and sore.

Jasper laughed in delight. "Why, you are my guest tonight." He leaned in and kissed her lips. Kiara bit his mouth. Jasper's lip was bleeding when he got up. He looked venomously at Kiara. "I warned you."

"You told me I couldn't spit, not bite." She boldly stated.

"Right. Look here, if you are unwilling to cooperate, then will mince up your precious boyfriend and serve him up for dinner tonight. I was saving him for later, but tonight will be just fine. How do you like that?"

Kiara cried, but had enough courage to say, "Do your worst!"

Eragon winced in pain. He was conscious of his surroundings, but had a terrible headache. He tried to move, but then realized that his mobility was very limited. He looked up and noticed his hands chained to the ceiling. He cursed his bad luck and tried to think how he could escape. All the words he knew from the Ancient Language escaped him making him even madder. He looked around the barn and saw no one. He had a bad feeling that if he didn't get out of there soon, he would be dead. He thought about Kiara and tears brimmed down his cheeks at his failure to protect her. He blamed himself for insisting that Saphira stay behind making the point that he can cross Alagaesia well enough.

He hung there helplessly listening and thinking. So far he knew of only two men who resided at the house. If Kiara was alive, she was probably inside, If he could only make enough noise to get those men outside…

"What now?" Jasper growled. He had got done threatening Kiara when distant screams filled the room. "Well, I'll be, that boyfriend of yers must be awake. Excuse me a moment, will ya." He left the room. Down the hall he yelled for Ezekiel. Within seconds, he was running up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"I was told to watch you." He said. Even though he was vile, he was a lot more gentle than Jasper, and easily manipulated too.

"Can I have some water." Kiara croaked. "Please, just a little."

"I don't know if I am allowed to do that, but why not. You sound awful." He poured water into a glass. Then he walked up to her and placed it on her lips. She took a drink and after he grabbed a rag and wiped her lips.

"Thank you." She said. "Can I tell you a secret? Come here, I wanna tell you something that might interest you." She looked at him slyly.

"Ummm…ok." He placed his head close to hers. With one quick jerk, Kiara banged her head against his. She held back a yelp in pain as he fell to the floor, unconscious. She struggled with the rope and was finally able to loosen one hand. She slipped it out and began unbinding her other hand. Then she unbound her feet. She grabbed a large knife and stabbed Ezekiel when he stared to stir. Blood pooled around the corpse making Kiara sick.

Eragon looked up when he heard the barn door open. "Boy, you sure are causing a lot of trouble. I have no choice but to do you in." He ran towards Eragon with the ax. Eragon braced himself. Before the blade impaled him, he lifted himself up with his strength. The ax hit the air sending Jasper off balance. Eragon let himself down and kicked Jasper in the face breaking his nose. "Why you insolent child!" Jasper spat out a front tooth, blood oozing from his mouth. Eragon kicked the man again sending him to the ground, the ax flying out of his hand.

At every moment that Eragon stalled, his memory was returning. His strength was decent, but if he wanted to use magic soon, he had to be careful with his tactics. It took a while for Jasper to get up again. When he did, he was beyond pissed. He took up his ax and said, "It looks like I need to torture you some more." She spat out more blood. He left the barn, but kept the door open.

Eragon's heart sank. He had hoped that the ma would charge him again. For several minutes Eragon hung there waiting for Jasper to return. This time when he heard him approach, he also heard Kiara pleading for him to let her go. Together, they entered the barn. "Look who I caught trying to escape!" He was dragging her by her hair behind him. Eragon's anger rose within him.

Jasper slammed Kiara against the wall. He lifted up his ax and threw it at her, missing her head by a few inches. He leapt at her before she could grasp the weapon. With his hands around her neck, he pounded her head against the wall. She yelled in pain each time and dug her nails into his skin. Before she blacked out, she was able to position herself where she could knee then man in the groin. He let go of her to wield hid private parts cursing. She quickly grabbed the ax and swung it at the man. He rolled out of the way. Jasper got up and continued to avoid blows until he grabbed a weapon for himself, Eragon's sword, Brisingr.

"Lovely blade. I've seen none like it." He marveled at its beauty for a moment before defending himself with it. Their blades screeched in midair. When they did, Kiara lifted her leg to kick Jasper in the gut.

"Let's see what you got, old man." She swung the ax. Jasper deflected it. For a perverted old man, he was good with a blade. With each blow, Kiara became weaker and weaker while Jasper seemed unchanged. Soon, Kiara gasped for breath, her arms heavy and tired. This whole time Eragon watched in awe. He was pleasantly surprised at Kiara's skill, but as her strength depleted, he became extremely nervous for her safety; it was obvious she wouldn't have the upper hand.

With a fatal blow to the side, Kiara fell to the ground, clutching her wound. It is hard to say who screamed louder for Eragon and Kiara both yelled when the blow struck. Jasper towered over Kiara holding the bloody sword. In retaliation, Kiara swung the ax catching him off guard. It plunged into his leg. He hollered and kicked Kiara. She struggled with him and managed to grab hold of the ax. With on hand on her wound and another holding the ax, she got up and ran over to Eragon. With all her might, she hit the chain with the ax. The metal was old and weak and gave in under the ax's blade releasing Eragon.

Jasper cursed. Eragon tackled the man to the ground. Eragon then got up and placed his foot on the man's chest pinning him to the ground. "Now it's your turn to be tortured." Eragon had his sword and plunged it into the man's chest. When the man stopped moving, Eragon heaved a sigh of relief. He then left the man and rushed over to Kiara. She was on the floor cupping her wound. Crimson blood soiled her clothing and the floor. Eragon removed her hands to examine the wound. The cut was deep, but if properly mended, she would heal just fine. He tore at his clothing to make strips of cloth. He was able to heal her insides, but he didn't want to heal the skin in case she got an infection. It was best to get her to the Varden as soon as possible so that the healers could look at her.

Eragon was carrying Kiara bridal style out of the barn and to freedom. He was about to take a step outside, when his foot was caught and he fell. Kiara, cried out as he hit the ground igniting more pain. Eragon wriggled out of the grip and looked behind him. Jasper wielded his ax and was about to cast a deathly blow to Eragon. "Brisingr!" A garish light filled the air sending Jasper flying to his death.

This time Eragon made sure he was dead before he left with Kiara for the Varden.


End file.
